1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the electronic technology, and more particularly, to a method of synchronously playing media file, a device of synchronously playing media file, and a system of synchronously playing media file.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of mobile terminal technology, mobile terminals, such as smart cellphones and tablet computers, have more and more functions. In at least one embodiment, a playing device, a washing machine, or a television can be controlled by a mobile terminal.
Nowadays, a conventional method of displaying a playing progress of media file played by a playing device is that a mobile terminal sends a request of acquiring a current playing time of media file to a playing device through the Internet (in at least one embodiment, sends a request of acquiring a current playing time to a playing device every one minute) to confirm the current playing time. However, provided that the Internet speed is poor with the method, message delay or even packet loss may occur when frequent message transmission among the devices. Thereby, the unstable display or jitters of the playing time progress affect the stability of data transmission.